Kategorie Diskussion:Alte Diskusionen
Falls jemand neue Vorschläge für die Frontpage hat, nur raus damit. Ich hatte and Formeln und ne Anleitung wie die von KO771 gedacht. Occulator 09:41, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorschlag von Feanor2 Ich würde hier nochmal mehr Detais zum spiel bringen, wie du schon sagtest auch formeln.. also z.B. Beim gildenkrieg: Wie lange muss ich warten bis ich nach einem angriff einen neuen ansagen kann... evtl. könnte man auch die ganzen Bereiche (vorallem Zahlen&Statistiken) in denen man nachlesen kann, wie viele ep man wann braucht..., hierher verlagern und im forrum nur auf diese seite verweisen Klar, wieso nicht Du kannst jederzeit bestehende Seiten (zum Besseren) bearbeiten bzw neue hinzufügen. Diese Vorschlagliste ist nur für die Links auf der Hauptseite Falls z.B. mal genug Formeln vorhanden sind, dass man ne eigene Kategorie daraus macht, können wir das gerne tun. Occulator 19:50, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Naja, ich werd ma... ich werd mal fragen gehen, ob wir die formeln aus dem forum benutzen dürfen, werde dich morgen benachrichtigen Hintergrundbilder der Dungeons...? Hiho, ich sehe, dass nur beim 1. Dungeon und bei den neuen Dungeons ab Nr. 10 die Hintergrundbilder in der wiki vorhanden sind. Hat jemand Kontakte zu SF und kann noch die restlichen Bilder besorgen und reinstellen? Auch das Bild vom Gildenkrieg und so... :-) Hi, hätte mal einen Vorschlag! Wäre es nicht hilfreich wenn man aus der Gilde zumindest gewisse Summen an Gildenmittglieder auszahlen kann? Hätte doch eigentlich nur Vorteile! Was haltet ihr denn davon? Würde mich auf Feedbach freuen. MfG benluc Klo-Schlüssel Hi! Ich habe gerade den Klo-Schlüüsel der Taverne gefund. Was kann man damit machen. Weiß das jemand? lg Oliver 79.254.26.76 18:40, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich hab der Übersichtlichkeit halber mal deiner Frage einen Titel gegeben ;) Hier gibts n paar Infos, schau dich doch einfach mal in der Taverne um. Da ich nicht Spoilern möchte, folgender Tipp: wenn du das WC-Schild nicht findest, dann schau doch mal hier im Forum. Grüße Russisch Brot 22:43, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, weiß einer, ob man seine Sachen zu einem anderen ACC geben kann? Ähm heute ist ja Oktoberfest & man kann kostenlos trinken , aber immer wenn ich auf trinken drücke steht da Fehler : Zu wenig Pilze.. Bitte hilfeee. wär das irgendwie möglich den Turm in die kategorie dungeons zu verlinken? da gibts irgendwie keine rechte zu. Salvenia (Diskussion) 22:33, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) mfg Revaniv (Diskussion) 21:44, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Revaniv Vorschlag Salvenia allso ich würde als facelift für die Startseite noch einige punkte Hinzufügen: #2 Bottens 1einer für raids und einer für die gilde wo man schnell alles wissens werte findet, damit dies nicht in ihrgendwelchen unterkatigorien untergeht. # in den Unterkatiegorien würde ich empfehlen bilder anstelle der unterpunkte einzufügen damit das ganze weniger steriel wirkt, (fals das überhaupt möglich ist) damit man mit wenigen klicks alles schnell findet was man möchte würde an dieser stelle einfach beispielbilder aus den jeweiligen unterpunkten empfehlen / oder direkt bei s&F anfragen habe dazu auch schon eine andere dissskusion mit bildern am laufen #ein Übersichtsfenster für diskusionen damit man sieht wo gerdae an was diskutiert wird an dieser stelle würde ich mich auch zur bearbeitung bereiterklären bzw gerne mitarbeiten falls das möglich ist währe das natürlich super. ich hoffe ich konnte jetzt euch einige kleine sachen auflisten die evtl umsetzbar sind, falls ich noch mehr finde das evtl noch verbesserungswürdig ist werde ich das natürlich in einer diskusion mit euch machen ind diesen sinne MFG Salvenia Salvenia (Diskussion) 22:34, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Zu 1. bin ich absolut bei dir. Die Frage, die sich für mich dabei stellt: Wer hat die Grafiken auf der Einstiegsseite gemacht, beziehungsweise ist mit Grafikprogrammen derart gut drauf, dass es optisch zu den bereits vorhandenen Grafiken auf der Einstiegsseite passt? Wenn die derzeitigen Grafiken irgendwie als Vorlagen oder so dienen könnten, wäre das natürlich grandios. Kennst du jemanden, dem das Spiel am Herzen liegt, der mit Grafikprogrammen gut umgehen kann? : Übersichtsfenster für Diskussionen: Es gibt ja die Blogs, die finden sich auf der Startseite. Das Forum scheint tot zu sein. Aber es gibt natürlich immer die letzten Änderungen, auf denen man nachsehen kann. Aber primär sind wohl die Blogs für's Starten von allgemeinen Diskussionen gedacht - und die Diskussionsseiten wie diese hier speziell für die jeweilige Seite selbst. : Freut mich, dass sich da noch eine Person findet, die hier aktiv werden will. Wir schaukeln das Kind schon! : Bis bald, Rhonda D'Vine (Diskussion) 20:17, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : ::allso das mit der bilderbearbeitung ist ne kleinigkeit wenn man sich nur etwas damit auseirnader setzt. es gibt genügend bearbeitungsprogramme ausm inet womit man scnhell und einfach grafiken erstellen kann. ich hatte ja auch schon selbst etwas erfahrungen mit einiger dieser programme das einzigste was mir fehlt sind eben gewisse bilder / einzel nachweise, den scriftart von s&f habe ich ja schon gefunden. das ist Gorilla Milkshake mir fehlen nur noch ein paar kleinigkeiten damit ich loslegen könnte, natürlich würde ich vorher ne kostprobe von meinen künsten geben und die bilder bewerten lassen: ::# Die Bilder was evtl in frage kommen ::#der rahmen ::#die farbe der schriftart damit sie zu den anderen passt ::#vorschläge was wo und wie überhaupt ein bild verdient ::#mitbearbeitung / überarbeitung bzw durchforstung des bildmaterials was schon vorhanden ist was noch fehlt :: ::und noch eins wir müssen ein anders nachrichtensystem finden mit dem das einfacher geht damit änderungen schneller gemistert werden könnten auch währe mal eine sammel diskusion nicht schlecht um folgende punkte klar zustellen: ::#wo ist was zu finden ::#welche beiträge sind schon vorhanden ::#welche werden noch benötigt / überarbeitet ::#komplett listung der vorhanden bilder ::#was fehlt noch an bildern ::#etc pp ::falls ich noch was vergessen habe sag bescheid XD ich weis ist viel arbeit aber ich würde z.b die items und die leute übernehemen falls das ok ist? würde es ja auch sehr zu schätzen wissen wenn sich noch mehr dauf melden würden und nicht nur 1. person XD :: ::allso in diesen sinne :: ::MFG Salvenia :: ::Salvenia (Diskussion) 19:51, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Bitte pass beim Antworten drauf auf, dass es richtig einsortiert wird, sonst wird's schwierig, der Diskussion zu folgen. :::Mit Bildbearbeitung kenne ich mich durchaus auch ein wenig aus, ich verwende gerne The GIMP, ist ein freies Tool, das vom Umfang her durchaus an Photoshop ran kommt. Die Frage ist halt trotzdem, wie die Bilder ursprünglich erstellt wurden, um den Rahmen sinnvoll übernehmen zu können, wie die Schrift hinein gerendert wurde, und die zugrundeliegenden Grafiken. Da wäre es halt sehr praktisch, die Arbeitsdateien zu haben, aber da ist der Kontakt wohl abgebrochen. Danke, dass du dich da schlau machst! :::Zu deinen weiteren Punkten: :::#wo ist was zu finden: Das sollte mit sinnvoller Querverlinkung und Aufbau hinfällig werden, die Einstiegsseite sollte die wichtigsten Punkte enthalten. Ist sicher noch verbesserungswürdig. :) :::#welche beiträge sind schon vorhanden: Da ist wohl die Suchfunktion der richtige Ansatz, oder die Liste der zuletzt geänderten Dateien. Eine Komplettliste wäre vermutlich zu umfangreich, ich hab zumindest keine gefunden. :::#welche werden noch benötigt / überarbeitet: Diese findest am Ende der Einstiegsseite verlinkt: noch benötigt / zu erweitern :::#komplett listung der vorhanden bilder: Dazu gibt's auch nur die Liste der neuen Dateien, die hinzugefügt wurde. Muss man sich durchhangeln. Russisch Brot hat da kürzlich ein wenig aufgeräumt. :) :::#was fehlt noch an bildern: Ist halt die Frage, was man will. Ich bin noch nicht soooo lange dabei und hab auch noch nicht den Gesamtüberblick, aber ich denke, wir haben da schon ein Auge dafür. Willst du dir eine Liste dafür erstellen? :::Schön, dass du mitarbeiten willst, ich freu mich schon, dass es hier weiter geht! :::Schönen Tag noch, Rhonda D'Vine (Diskussion) 08:58, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 'Übersicht der Startseite' was kann an der startseite verbessert / rausgenommen werden? meine vorschläge dazu: Änderung des standard textes 'Bisher:' Wilkommen im Shakes & Fidget Wiki Dies ist ein Wiki über Shakes & Fidget. Hier findest du alles was das Abenteurerherz begehrt: Monster, Quests, Items und ne Menge Geschreibsel über irgendwelche Typen die noch garkeinen Namen haben.. All Seiten können editiert werden und wir heißen Euch willkommen mitzumachen und an diesem Wiki teilzunehmen! Neue Seiten • Neue Dateien • Neue Änderungen • Kategorien • Wiki Tutorial • Hilfe Seiten Eines bitte immer beachten: der Großteil der hier verwendeten Grafiken stammen direkt aus dem Shakes und Fidget Spiel und wurden von Playa Games mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis zur Verfügung gestellt. Diese Bilder sind nicht gemeinfrei sondern urheberrechtlich geschützt! Wenn ihr diese Grafiken verwenden wollt, bitte nicht hier sondern beim S&F Support anfragen. Salvenia (Diskussion) 21:15, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hier geht's direkt los... http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Monster http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Items http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Leutehttp://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Dungeons http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Quests http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Gegenden Hinweise zu Vandalismus und unsinnigen Seiten Da einige es besonders witzig finden, in den ungeschützten (und unfertigen) Artikeln zu vandalieren, gibt es hier eine kleine Warnung: ''Wer Vandaliert wird einfach gesperrt! '' (das gilt vor allem für unangemeldete Benutzer) Vandalierer sind ein (kleines) Ärgernis, da sie durch ihre schlechten Witze zusätzliche Arbeit hervorrufen. Alle Versionen der Artikel sind wiederherstellbar. Das bedeutet, dass sie keinen bleibenden Schaden anrichten, egal was sie tun. ---- Solltet Ihr auf unsinnige (Spam-)Seiten stoßen, erfahrt Ihr hier, wie Ihr einen Administrator darauf aufmerksam machen könnt. Hinweis zur Formatierung von Links Da einige Probleme mit dem Verlinken haben, hier eine kurze Erklärung: Artikelname verlinkt zu einem Artikel Linktext verlinkt zu einem Artikel, wird aber als Linktext dargestellt Linktext verlinkt zu einem Kapitel in einem Artikel z.B.: Babyelefanten wird zu Babyelefanten 'Vorschlag:' 'Wilkommen im ' right (Bilder sind noch nicht fertig würde nur länger dauern um sie schöner zu machen, mach ich auch nur wenn der vorschlag angenommen wird) Dies ist ein Wiki über ' right Hier findest du alles was das Abenteurerherz begehrt: 'Monster,Dungeons, Items und ne Menge Geschreibsel über irgendwelche Typen die noch garkeinen Namen haben.. All Seiten können editiert werden und wir heißen Euch willkommen mitzumachen und an diesem Wiki teilzunehmen! Neueste Seiten • Neue Änderungen • Kategorien • Wiki Tutorial • Hilfe Seiten Hier geht's direkt los... http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Monster http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Items http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Leutehttp://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Dungeons http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Quests http://de.sfgame.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Gegenden Hinweise : Eines bitte immer beachten: der Großteil der hier verwendeten Grafiken stammen direkt aus dem Shakes und Fidget Spiel und wurden von 'Playa Games' mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis zur Verfügung gestellt. Diese Bilder sind nicht gemeinfrei sondern urheberrechtlich geschützt! Wenn ihr diese Grafiken verwenden wollt, bitte nicht hier sondern beim S&F Support anfragen. Hinweise zu Vandalismus und unsinnigen Seiten Da einige es besonders witzig finden, in den ungeschützten (und unfertigen) Artikeln zu vandalieren, gibt es hier eine kleine Warnung: ''Wer Vandaliert wird einfach gesperrt! '' (das gilt vor allem für unangemeldete Benutzer) Vandalierer sind ein (kleines) Ärgernis, da sie durch ihre schlechten Witze zusätzliche Arbeit hervorrufen. Alle Versionen der Artikel sind wiederherstellbar. Das bedeutet, dass sie keinen bleibenden Schaden anrichten, egal was sie tun. ---- Solltet Ihr auf unsinnige (Spam-)Seiten stoßen, erfahrt Ihr hier, wie Ihr einen Administrator darauf aufmerksam machen könnt.